Lost Without You Perdido sin ti
by Mikiita
Summary: SongFic! SasuNaru... Naruto Comienza a recordar a Sasuke luego de cinco años de que este se fuera, y a la vez recuerda su ultimo reencuentro con el azabache. Lemon SasuNaru Yaoi
1. Lost Without You

Bueno Este es mi Primer Fanfic Shonen-Ai y el segundo fanfic de mi vida )

Bueno espero que les guste el fanfic, tiene un pequeño spoiler con respecto a Sasuke y a Itachi a si que si no vas al día con el manga y no quieres saber nada es mejor que no leas el fic

**Los personajes no son míos, les pertenecen a Kishimoto-Sama. **

**La canción y Letra Lost Without You es de Delta Goodrem**

**ACLARACIONES:**

Narración

_Traducción Lost Without You_

**Letra Original Lost Without You**

**... **El fanfic está narrado desde el punto de vista de Naru

Este fic está dedicado en especial a tres personas muy especiales:

- **Airam-Chan** (Te quiiero!! y espero que pronto actualizes tus fic! y te dedico mi primer fic SasuNaru o)

- **Coti-Chan y Mei-Chan **(o escribes maravillosamente, y bueno queria dedicarles mi primer fic SasuNaru, y deberías dejar escribir de vez en cuando a mei-chan ¬)

- **Ina Ish (**Te quiiiero Ina, en serio me alegra haberte conocido..!! asi que te dedico tambien este fic por el Amor que tenemos hacia el Yaoi o)

**...SasuNaru Love...**

**Lost Without You Perdido Sin Ti**

Me encuentro sentado en la ventana de mi casa, deben ser más de las 12 de la noche, mas no puedo dormir. Ya han pasado cinco años desde que tú te fuiste y poco más de un año de que nos volvimos a ver. Se ha vuelto una costumbre no dormir y mirar las estrellas y el cielo, aquel cielo que me recuerda a ti, a tus bellos ojos negros y aunque puede que suene cursi, aquellos ojos que me cautivaron y que me hacen suspirar cada día por ti.

_**I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes (I say)  
A little righteous and too proud  
I just wanna find a way to compromise  
Cause I believe we can work things out **_

_Sé que puedo ser un poco testaruda a veces  
Un poco justo y demasiado orgulloso.  
Yo sólo quiero encontrar una forma de comprometerme  
Porque creo que podemos solucionar las cosas._

_**I thought that I had all the answers never givin in  
but baby since you've gone I admit I was wrong**_

_Pensaba que tenía todas las respuestas que nunca cederían  
Pero nene, desde que te has ido admito que estaba equivocado_

Todavía recuerdo cuando me di cuenta que realmente no podía vivir sin ti, y que estaba total y locamente enamorado de ti. Fue en nuestro último encuentro, ambos estábamos en mitad de nuestra lucha, como siempre, ninguno quería ceder (ambos éramos tozudos y orgullosos), tú insistías en que renunciara a buscarte, mas yo no podía ya que eras mi mejor amigo y realmente me dolía pensar en no verte nunca más.

_**All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie  
how am I gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side  
if we ever say we'd never be together  
in the end you wave goodbye  
dunno what I'd do im lost without you **_

_Todo lo que sé es que estoy perdido sin ti_

_No te voy a mentir  
Cómo podré ser fuerte sin ti_

_Te necesito a mi lado  
Si alguna vez decimos que nunca estaremos juntos _

_Y acabamos con el adiós,  
no sé lo que haría… Estoy perdido sin ti  
_

Aquel día estabas mas obstinado que otras veces, recuerdo que me decías que renunciara a ti, que luchara por mi sueño a ser Hokage, a pesar de que ya te lo había dicho una vez, ¿Cómo era posible que mereciera ser el Hokage siendo que ni siquiera podía salvar a mi mejor amigo?. Yo también ese día estaba muy testarudo (aunque creo que siempre lo he sido) diciéndote que tenías que volver a Konoha ya que de todas maneras yo ya sabía que tu habías matado a Itachi y no entendía el por qué de tu obstinación con no volver si ya habías cumplido tu venganza (ya hace mas de dos años), sin rendirme… te tenía que convencer, tenías que volver con tus amigos, por lo mismo, con tu familia; ya que ahora nosotros éramos eso, Konoha era tu familia.

_**I keep trying to find my way  
and all I know is im lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day  
I'm lost without you **_

_Sigo intentando encontrar mi camino  
Pero lo que sé es que estoy perdido sin ti  
Estoy intentando afrontar el día a día,  
Estoy perdido sin ti_

Finalmente hubo algo que cambió, tú no lo soportaste más y me acorralaste y me dijiste que no podías, que ya no era lo mismo, que no pertenecías a Konoha, que tenías tus motivos y que yo estaba mal si pensaba que todo había cambiado al haber matado a tu hermano y que ahora era otro tu objetivo mas no podías meter en esto tus sentimientos, ni siquiera sabía a que te referías con eso ya que siempre había sido tu sueño vengar la muerte de tu clan y menos entendía a que te referías con lo de tus sentimientos, pero creo que luego lo entendí ya que uniste tus labios con los míos, al comienzo yo no sabía que hacer, realmente no entendía a que venía eso, siempre habías sido muy frío y nunca demostrabas tus sentimientos y ahora de la nada tus labios se encontraban junto a los míos.

_**How am I ever gonna get rid of these blurs  
baby I'm so lonely all the time  
everywhere I go I get so confused  
your the only thing thats on my mind **_

_Cómo me voy a librar de esta melancolía  
Nene, estoy tan solo todo el tiempo  
A cualquier lugar que voy me siento confuso  
Eres lo único que está en mi mente_

_**On my bed so cold at night**__**, I miss you more each day  
only you can make it right**_

_**no I'm not too proud to say**_

_Oh mi cama tan fría de noche y yo te echo de menos cada día  
Sólo tú podrías solucionarlo  
No, no soy demasiado orgulloso para decirlo_

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta que te necesitaba y sin más pasé mis brazos por alrededor de tu cuello y profundicé nuestro beso, pero esta vez no era como el primero (que obviamente fue un accidente) ya que ahora ambos lo queríamos, ambos lo necesitábamos. Sin ti, todo era soledad, vacío y tristeza pero ahora me sentía totalmente completo aunque sabía que luego te volvería a extrañar porque sabía que tú no volverías conmigo. Luego introdujiste tu lengua en mi boca haciendo nuestro beso mucho más apasionado, e inevitablemente en tan solo unos segundos me volví adicto a ella. Y obviamente por falta de aire nos tuvimos que separar. Dijiste un leve "lo siento" y luego un "te quiero" y creo que todo se derrumbó para mi, besaste mis labios, mas bien solo un roce queriendo expresar lo que sentías consumando todo tu amor en ese simple beso y luego ineludiblemente te marchaste sabiendo que dejabas tu corazón y tus sentimientos conmigo.

_**All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie  
how am I gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side  
if we ever say we'd never be together  
in the end you wave goodbye  
dunno what I'd do  
I'm lost without you **_

_Todo lo que sé es que estoy perdido sin ti_

_No te voy a mentir  
Cómo podré ser fuerte sin ti _

_Te necesito a mi lado  
Si alguna vez decimos que nunca estaremos juntos _

_y acabamos con el adiós,  
no sé lo que haría …  
Estoy perdido sin ti_

En aquel instante en que te marchaste ya no pude más y dejando un poco al lado mi orgullo caí de rodillas y lloré, como nunca antes lloré, ni siquiera como cuando no tenía amigos y toda la aldea me daba la espalda. Ahora había perdido a la persona más importante de mi vida, me daba completamente lo mismo si me quedaba totalmente solo con tal de tenerte a mi lado, mas eso era imposible; te habías marchado y tal vez para siempre. Yo realmente estaba perdido sin ti.

_**I keep trying to find my way  
and all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day  
I'm lost without you  
**_

_Sigo intentando encontrar mi camino pero lo que sé  
Es que estoy perdido sin ti  
Estoy intentando afrontar el día a día,  
Estoy perdido sin ti_

_**If I could only hold you now **__**make the pain just go away  
can't stop the tears from running down my face (ho) **_

_Si pudiera abrazarte ahora y hacer que el dolor se fuera  
No puedo detener las lágrimas cayendo por mi cara, oh_

No me di cuenta, pero me encontraba llorando, mis lágrimas caían por mi rostro sin querer detenerse, y seguí mirando al cielo solo que ahora todo lo veía borroso a causa se las lágrimas. Aunque pensándolo bien desde la última vez que te vi, lloraba prácticamente todas las noches, muchos de mis amigos se habían preocupado cuando volví ya que según ellos yo había vuelto sin mi sonrisa y era obvio pues tú te la habías llevado junto con nuestro beso.

_**All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie  
how am I gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side  
if we ever say we'd never be together  
in the end you wave goodbye  
dunno what I'd do  
I'm lost without you**_

_Todo lo que sé es que estoy perdido sin ti _

_No te voy a mentir  
Cómo podré ser fuerte sin ti_

_Te necesito a mi lado  
Si alguna vez decimos que nunca estaremos juntos _

_Y acabamos con el adiós  
no sé lo que haría…  
Estoy perdido sin ti_

También había dejado de comer un poco, por lo que muchos me decían que si seguía así me enfermaría y tal vez que cosa luego me pasara, y creo que tenían razón ya que ahora me veía mucho más delgado, tenía ojeras a causa de mis noches de insomnio, no comía ramen, algo totalmente raro en mí y por supuesto me veía mucho mas enclenque. Tal vez no tenía ganas de mejorarme ya que si moría todo mi dolor acabaría, ya no volvería a sufrir por ti y todo sería mucho más fácil, algunas veces ya había pensado en el suicidio pero me detenía solo el hecho de saber lo que mis amigos sufrirían si me pasara algo y eso es algo que no permitiría, no quería que mis amigos y las personas que eran importantes para mí sufrieran tan solo por mi culpa, con respecto a ser Hokage, mi sueño no importaba ahora que sabía que tu no volverías, creo que había renunciado totalmente al hecho de que tu no volvieras así que ahora todo me daba absolutamente lo mismo. El día que tu volvieras sería el día que por fin volvería mi sonrisa y el día en que aceptarías estar conmigo por siempre, aquel día que tu volverías y nunca nos separaríamos mas eso era totalmente imposible.

_**I keep trying to find my way  
and all I know is im lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day  
an**__**d all I know is  
I'm lost without your love  
I keep trying to find my way  
and all I know is  
I'm lost without you (ho)  
I'm lost without you**_

_Sigo intentando encontrar mi camino _

_Pero lo que sé es que estoy perdido sin ti  
Estoy intentando afrontar el día a día,  
Y todo lo que sé es que…_

_Estoy perdido sin tu amor_

_Sigo intentando encontrar mi camino _

_Pero lo que sé es que…_

_Estoy perdido sin ti_

_Estoy perdido sin ti _

No sé lo que es, pero me siento realmente mal, creo que puede ser por que no he comido en un par de días pero siento mis ojos pesados y solo puedo sentir mis lágrimas que corren por mis ojos y lentamente empiezo a ver totalmente borroso ya no ha causa de las lágrimas. Ni siquiera sé porque hoy te recordé tan claramente ni porque me vino esta nostalgia y melancolía, pero de algo estoy completamente seguro y es que TE AMO como nunca lo he hecho con nadie y como nunca amaré a otra persona que no seas tu, solo a ti te pertenece mi corazón y eso no lo cambiara nadie ni nada. Mis labios forman una imperceptible e inescrutable sonrisa y mis ojos se cierran cayendo unas últimas lágrimas, y siento caer mi cuerpo, pensando que caería en el sueño y todo acabaría por fin todo terminaría, mas siento caer en algo totalmente diferente ya que caigo en algo blanco aunque un poco frío, y un olor afrodisíaco para mí, llega a mis narices y sin más caigo inconsciente…

**...SasuNaru Love...**

Bueno este fic esta tambien en Amor-Yaoi (Miki Love Yaoi) y en Foros Dz (Miki-Chan) No soy muy original para los nick!!

Se aceptan sugerencias, criticas y todosi quieren a mi mail ()

Al comienzo el fic tenía solo un capitulo peor me pidieron que lo siguiera a si que tendra continuacion, aparte ciertas personas pensaron que Naru habia muerto..xD

Escuchen la cancion es muy bellá!! o

Miki-Chan


	2. You

Capítulo II: You…

Capítulo II: You…

Habían pasado cinco años desde que me había marchado, cinco años en donde habían cambiado demasiado las cosas. Había asesinado a Orochimaru, y poco después había matado a Itachi pensando en mi venganza y sin saber que no todo era lo que parecía. Sin saber que mi hermano había tenido sus propias razones para asesinar a nuestro clan, sin saber que fue por la orden del consejo, sin saber que había sido por Konoha. Esa era la única razón por la que no había regresado, no podía volver simplemente olvidando todo, olvidando que por Konoha ahora ya no tenía a nadie de mi familia y tampoco iba a vengarme de Konoha ya que eso significaría luchar contra Naruto y hacerle más daño de lo que ya le había hecho y eso no lo permitiría.

De todas maneras, ahora sabía los verdaderos sentimientos de Naruto, ahora sabía que él me correspondía, hace poco más de un año, en nuestro último reencuentro. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Tu como siempre insistían en que debía volver, mas yo no podía.

Todo habría sido más fácil si no insistieras tanto, si no fueras tan terco y obstinado. Aunque a decir verdad siempre fuiste así; siempre fuiste un dobe sin remedio, hiperactivo y a veces demasiado inmaduro, pero aún así eras alegre y optimista, tenías un sueño muy valioso para ti y eso era lo más importante, creías que la venganza no era la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas, eras esforzado y aunque yo no lo admitiese, eras muy fuerte. Y está fue mi estúpida excusa para no volver a Konoha, para no vengarme para dejar de lado mis propios objetivos. Ocupe la estúpida excusa de que me había enamorado de ti... Pero lo habías dejado todo por mí, habías dejado de luchar por ser Hokage con la estúpida excusa de que no merecías serlo, si es que ni siquiera podías "salvar" a tu mejor amigo.

_**The words have been drained from this pencil  
Sweet words that I want to give you  
And I can't sleep  
I need to tell you  
Goodnight  
**_

_Las palabras escurren de este lápiz  
dulces palabras que quiero entregarte  
Y no puedo dormir _

_Tengo que decirte... _

_Buenas noches. _

Aquel día de nuestro último encuentro yo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, tu persistencia no tenía límites y si seguías así terminaría cediendo ante ti y no quería regresar a la aldea como si no hubiera pasado nada, olvidando todo mi rencor, no era tan simple. Te dije que no iba a volver, que tenías que regresar a la aldea y que no podía seguir involucrando mis sentimientos, mas tú no entendiste hasta que unos segundos después uní mis labios a los tuyos. No reaccionabas al comienzo pero todo cambio cuando pasaste tus brazos por alrededor de mi cuello profundizando más nuestro beso, que ahora era demandante y apasionado. Y aunque en ese instante se hubiese acabado el mundo no lo notaría ya que en mi cabeza solo existías tú. Todo a mi alrededor había desaparecido… y aunque ni yo mismo lo crea… yo Sasuke Uchiha, el chico con mejores calificaciones en la academia, el chico más cotizado de Konoha, aquel que siempre había sido considerado frío, introvertido y calculador ahora estaba enamorado, enamorado del ninja con peores calificaciones de la academia, aquel que era conocido por toda la aldea por su hiperactividad, por ser extrovertido y que muchas veces había sido despreciado por Konoha. Me había enamorado de Naruto Uzumaki.

Ahora es que concuerdo con lo de "los opuestos se atraen", ambos éramos tan distintos y a la vez tan parecidos, ambos habíamos pasado una infancia no muy buena y creo que por algún motivo, el destino nos había juntado. Aún así todo es diferente ahora, yo soy un traidor de la aldea y un vengador mientras que tú eres reconocido, tienes amigos que te aprecian y te has vuelto mucho más fuerte, obviamente te sigo superando aunque sea un poco en fuerza pero a la vez siento que tú has avanzado tanto y siento como si yo solo retrocediese, había abandonado a lo que se les podía llamar "mis amigos" y solo había encontrado soledad. Ahora no es tiempo de arrepentirse… lo hecho, hecho estaba pero me preguntaba que habría pasado si me hubiese quedado, tal vez podría estar junto a ti y eso era lo que más me dolía pensar… que tal vez te pudiese haber tenido y hubiésemos podido formar algo similar a una familia incluso era capaz de renunciar a renacer a mi clan solo por ti…

_**When we're together, I feel perfect  
When I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart  
All you say is sacred to me  
Your eyes are so blue  
I can't look away  
As we lay in the stillness  
You whisper to me**_

_Cuando estamos juntos me siento perfecta  
Cuando estoy separada de ti me deshago  
Todo lo que tú dices es sagrado para mí  
Tus ojos son tan azules, _

_No puedo mirar lejos _

_Como nos ponemos en calma  
tú me susurras_

Te susurré suavemente en tu oído un leve "adiós", pensé en aquel momento que iba a llorar mas no lo hice, traté de ser fuerte aunque sea por última vez en mi vida. Rocé tus labios, era solo eso un rocé, sin embargo era un signo de que dejaba todo mi amor contigo, que dejaba mi corazón junto a ti. Realmente tus labios eran adictivos ya que sinceramente no deseaba separarme de ello no ahora ni nunca, aunque lamentablemente tenía que hacerlo.

No sabes lo doloroso que fue partir sin ti, marcharme sabiendo que sentías lo mismo que yo, ni siquiera fui capaz decirte con palabra lo que sentía, no pude pronunciar un "te amo" ya que sabía que tú también dirías esas palabras y no podría dejarte. Debo admitir que fue bastante más difícil de lo que había pensado en un comienzo, ahí fue que me di cuenta lo que significabas para mí, eras como mi oxígeno, eras mi vida y mi alma… eras, eres y serás por siempre mi corazón.

_**Amy, marry me  
Promise you'll stay with me  
Oh you don't have to ask me  
You know you're all that I live for  
You know I'd die just to hold you  
Stay with you **_

_Dama, cásate conmigo, _

_Promete que te quedarás conmigo  
OH tú no tienes que preguntarme, _

_Tú sabes que eres todo para lo que vivo  
Tú sabes que yo moriría solamente para sostenerte, _

_Quedarme contigo_

Eres a la única persona que he amado así, te amo con locura… y ahora me pregunto ¿A cuanto sería capaz de renunciar solo por ti? ¿Sería capaz de renunciar a mi orgullo? Y aún más… ¿Sería capaz de renunciar a mi rencor hacia Konoha solo para estar junto a ti?

Hace unas semana que visito el valle del fin, por la única razón de que me trae recuerdos de ti, de nuestra batalla, por lo general estuve acostándome en el pasto observando el cielo azul que solo puede compararse con tus bellos ojos. También había estado visitando la aldea aunque lo suficientemente lejos de tu casa para que no notaras mi presencia. Sin embargo un día logré verte sentado en la orilla de tu ventana observando hacia el oscuro cielo nocturno, me acerqué un poco más hacia ti y aún así no notaste que yo me encontraba en aquel lugar.

_**Somehow I'll show you  
That you are my night sky  
I've always been right behind you  
Now I'll always be right beside you**_

_De algún modo te mostraré_

_Que tú eres mi cielo de la noche  
yo siempre tenía la razón detrás de ti  
Ahora siempre tendré la razón al lado tuyo  
_

Te veías más delgado, y un poco débil, me pregunte que te pasaba, antes no estabas así no tenías aquella sonrisa característica tuya, era como ver un ángel… un ángel sin alas. Se me partió el corazón de solo verte así, y era capaz de asesinar a la persona que te tuviese así. Pero me sorprendió más aún notar que te encontrabas llorando, no te veía así desde que eras tan solo un niño. Y algo en mi interior comprendió que yo era el causante de aquella tristeza, aunque no lo quise aceptar aquel día.

Te seguí visitando todos los días, y seguiste sin notar mi presencia. No se de donde estuve sacando fuerzas para lograr volver junto a Taka, pero lo hice. Estuve, en estos días, pensando la posibilidad de suicidarme y sería una buena opción al menos para mí, pero la descarté totalmente al solo pensar en que estupidez podrías hacer al saberlo. Y aunque parezca increíble todas estas noches, logré verte, pero no pude ver tu sonrisa, era como no verte a ti y por primera vez en mi vida lloré como nunca lo había hecho ni siquiera cuando murieron mis padres.

_**So many nights I cried myself to sleep  
Now that you love me, I love myself  
I never thought I would say this  
I never thought there'd be  
You**_

_  
Tantas noches me he llorado para dormir _

_Ahora que tu me amas, Me amo  
Nunca pensé que diría esto  
Nunca pensé que ahí estarías _

_Tú._

Ahora me encontraba camino hacia la Konoha, hace un poco más de frío de costumbre, mi piel se encuentra helada y creo que es normal considerando que solo llevo puesto mi traje que he usado desde que dejé la aldea. Entré a la villa fácilmente, infiltrarme en la aldea no era tan difícil al menos para mí. Me acerqué a tu casa y te vi nuevamente sentado en la ventana y en tan solo unos segundos estabas cayendo de ella. Me avecine hacia ti lo más rápido posible y te sostuve en mis brazos estilo nupcial y me sorprendió ver que dibujabas una hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro. La sonrisa más hermosa que pusiese haber existido en el mundo.

Acaricié tu rostro y me di cuenta de que estabas ardiendo en fiebre, solo te abrasé más contra mí… la única salida era ir a donde la Hokage cosa que significaba enfrentar todo de una vez, pero no te perdería me daba absolutamente lo mismo lo que pudiese pasar conmigo si es que tu está a salvo. Cuando iba a comenzar a correr algo me detuvo; cuatro ninjas AMBU se encontraban rodeándome junto a Sakura, Kakashi y si no mal recuerdo Sai. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria pero necesitaba hacer algo por Naruto ahora o podría empeorar.


	3. Capitulo III

Capítulo III:

Capítulo III:

Naruto se encontraba en mis brazos, estaba pálido pero a su vez tenía un suave carmín en sus mejillas producto de la fiebre, se encontraba ardiendo por lo que me preocupé más aún.

Yo ya había tomado una decisión, cuando vi a Naruto me di cuenta de lo que realmente quería y lo que debía hacer. Por una vez en mi vida, y aunque luego me arrepintiera de ello, dejaría mi orgullo, mi venganza y mi egoísmo; no pensaría en mi, solo en ti y tu bienestar. Ya lo había decidido… Regresaría a Konoha, olvidando todo, regresaría con la intención de quedarme aquí contigo… y esta vez… para siempre.

Ahora me dirigía hacia la torre de la Hokage, mas algo me detuvo, ya que en este preciso instante me acorralaron tres AMBUS seguidos del equipo siete, Sakura, Kakashi, y aquel chico que me remplazaba, Sai.

No tenía mucho tiempo como para explicar la situación y mucho menos para poder luchar contra ellos empezando por la clara desventaja y teniendo en cuenta que en mis brazos tenía a Naruto desmayado, sin contar que mi estómago dolía de solo pensar que MI kitsune podía empeorar.

- Sasuke, suelta a Naruto – ordenó Kakashi con su sharingan, su rostro expresaba molestia y era obvio ya que cualquiera que viera la situación desde otro punto de vista pensaría que me lo estaba secuestrando y era totalmente comprensible que estuviera enojado si el pensaba que podría hacer daño a lo que sería como un hijo para él.

Aún así no tenía más tiempo, a si que usando la técnica del reemplazo salté a un tejado, al menos tendría suficiente tiempo para escapar, sobretodo debido a que mi velocidad había aumentado considerablemente.

Finalmente en menos de cinco minutos me encontraba adentro de la torre y nadie lo había notado… se podría decir que lo único que agradezco a Orochimaru es que gracias a él mis capacidades como ninjas crecieron considerablemente.

Entre al despacho de la quinta y ella me miró, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al notar que era yo quien había entrado.

- Sasuke – susurró sin percatarse aún de a quien llevaba yo en mis brazos, sin embargo cuando lo notó su rostro pasó de ser de sorpresa a furia - ¡QUE LE HAS HECHO A NARUTO! – gritó.

Un segundo después me encontraba acorralado entre ella y la pared, tenía su puño en alto, dispuesta a pegarme, solo aferré más el cuerpo de Naruto contra el mío.

- Nada – respondí a la pregunta que anteriormente me había hecho – tiene fiebre.

Reaccionó rápidamente, mirando hacia MI rubito, fijándose en su deplorable estado.

Y nuevamente me encontraba rodeado por los AMBUS y el equipo siete, sin embargo esta vez fue Tsunade la que los detuvo.

- Retírense – ordenó la Hokage señalando la puerta, aún así el equipo siete ni se inmutó por lo que bufó molesta. Tenía claro por mi mirada que yo no tenía en mis planes soltar a Naruto por lo que se limitó a hacerme una seña para que la siguiera al hospital de Konoha y por razones lógicas, el equipo siete también nos siguió.

……**..**

Me encontraba inquieto, recorría el pasillo del hospital de un lado a otro, no sabía que hacer y lo único que me interesaba era saber como se encontraba Naru. No obstante yo no era el único intranquilo, Sakura al igual que yo se encontraba parada moviéndose de un lugar a otro mientras Sai y Kakashi se mantenían impasibles.

Hasta que de un momento a otro Sakura se abalanzó hacia mí y levantó su puño (y no era que yo fuera un idiota, ya que sabía perfectamente que un puño de ella le aseguraba hasta al más fuerte una estadía en el hospital por mínimo un mes) sin embargo no me moví y ella solo rozó mi mejilla para luego golpear la pared y escucharla destrozarse.

- Te aseguro que sí a Naruto le sucede algo, no vivirás para contarlo – la ignoré, supongo que de cierta manera ni yo mismo me perdonaría por no haber estado junto a él y haberlo protegido por mis deseos egoístas, aunque siempre fui así, un orgulloso, y alguien que solo pensaba en sí mismo.

Sakura había cambiado mucho desde que me fui de la aldea, había madurado considerablemente, antes prácticamente dependía de mí y estaba totalmente obsesionada conmigo, y ahora era fuerte, tenía sus metas, era una excelente ninja médico como había sabido y dependía de sí misma… Ahora era mi rival, no sabía si a Naruto le seguía gustando pero aún así yo estaba casi seguro de que a Sakura le gustaba MI kitsune.

Giré mi rostro resignado, y nuevamente levantó su puño solo que ahora fue Kakashi el que intervino, ya que nos conocía y sabía que esto debía detenerse ahora, después de todo estábamos en un hospital lo que no era un buen lugar para iniciar una lucha.

- Sakura, tranquilízate, recuerda que estamos en un hospital –

Finalmente la quinta apareció, cosa que hizo que tuviera sentimientos contradictorios, uno de alivio y otro de preocupación, Cómo era posible eso… Ni yo lo sé.

- Naruto se encuentra bien, solo tiene un poco de fiebre – nos tranquiliza Tsunade – también está bajo peso pero con un par de día estará totalmente recuperado –

- ¿Podemos entrar a verlo? – preguntó Sakura con notorio entusiasmo debido a la noticia cosa que hizo confirmar más mis sospechas y que ciertos celos crecieran en mi interior ¿Y que pasaba si ellos tenía algún tipo de relación? ¿Cuanto había cambiado desde que me había marchado?

- esto… - Tsunade titubeó para luego morderse el labio mientras dirigía su mirada hacia mí - … Sasuke pasa tú primero –

Me sorprendí al saber que la quinta me había dicho que yo pasara primero, pensé que sería la última persona que escogería, obviamente no repliqué ya que tenía muchas ganas de hablar por fin con Naru, a si que me acerqué hasta su habitación, sin embargo me detuvo el susurro de la godaime, lo que me hizo aminorar ligeramente el paso.

- Ni se te ocurra ni siquiera alterarlo –

Suspiré, ya sabía yo que era imposible que estuviera completamente de acuerdo en que yo me reencontrara con mi ángel. En fin, seguí sin detenerme del todo y entré por la puerta que se encontraba semiabierta cerrándola en el mismo instante en que la atravesé, quedando ambos totalmente solos.

Me encontraba un poco nervioso, algo que no iba con mi personalidad, aunque supongo que era el hecho de que se tratase de ti y que no te veía hace poco más de un año. Sin embargo ahora me encontraba al frente de ti… como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Sa…Sasuke – me miraste sorprendido, por lo que recordé que nadie te había avisado que me encontraba aquí - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me acerqué a la cama donde te encontrabas, la habitación era totalmente blanca como cualquier habitación de hospital, solo que en la que estábamos era más amplia. Tú me mirabas sentado, sin quitar tus hermosos ojos azules de mí, tenías unas pequeñas ojeras y me pregunté hace cuanto que no dormías como debías, y también tenía los pómulos sonrojados debido a que aún no bajaba completamente la fiebre.

Acorté totalmente nuestra distancia acariciando tu rostro, tus mejillas y aquellas marquitas, que te hacían parecer un tierno zorrito, luego llegue a tus labios y del mismo modo los acaricié demostrando mis sentimientos hacia ti, algo totalmente impropio viniendo de mí, mas ya nada me extrañaba, ya que todo en cuanto se tratara de ti, hacía que simplemente no fuera yo.

- Regresé… y esta vez no me marcharé – dije tranquilamente, respondiendo a tu pregunta.

Tus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y sin importarte tu estado en el lugar en que nos encontráramos te abalanzaste hacia mí, rodeando mi cuello con tus brazos y yo aferrándome más a ti… sin querer que este simple contacto tan cálido finalizase.

- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… Dime que es verdad, dime que no es un sueño –

- Dobe, ahora te podrás convertir en Hokage – sonreí prepotentemente

- Teme, eres un baka….Baka, Baka, Baka, Ba…ka – dijiste mientras comenzabas a llorar y tu voz se entrecortaba.

- Usuratonkachi, ¿tanto me odias que hasta lloras? – bromeé, y sonreí ya que sabía de cierta manera que era especial para ti, que era tu amigo y ese lazo que yo había tratado alguna vez de romper, solo se había fortalecido y aunque sonara ególatra de mi parte el pensar eso, me alegraba saber que era lo más probable o simplemente ¿Quién se tomaría tantas molestias como el de haberme buscado tanto tiempo?

Lamentablemente fuimos interrumpidos, ya que Tsunade había entrado al cuarto por lo que MI Dobe se había alejado a mi pesar para mirar a la quinta. La situación era un tanto embarazosa ya que amos estábamos abrazados y yo con mis manos en su cintura cuando el tan solo llevaba un bóxer y una camisa ajustada.

- ejem… ¿interrumpo? –

- Obaa-chan que dices… - gritó mi rubito azorándose completamente.

- Bueno, de todas maneras necesito hablar con los dos – suspiró la Hokage para luego ponerse seria y mirarme – Sasuke, no podrás hacer misiones durante un año y tendrás que ser vigilado por Naruto durante este plazo, ese es tu castigo por traicionar a la aldea –

Con Naru nos miramos y el me sonrío zorrunamente e inmediatamente los del equipo siete entraron para poder ver a MI zorrito.

……….

Habían pasado ya un mes desde que Sasuke se había reincorporado a la aldea, algunos de los aldeanos lo miraban con cierto reproche, sobretodo cuando estaba junto a mí aunque el siempre me decía que no me preocupara ya que no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran.

Por otra parte Sakura se encontraba más distante de mí cuando Sasu se encontraba cerca, y era como si se odiasen, y sinceramente no lo entiendo ya que hace cinco años atrás ella se encontraba totalmente enamorada de él.

Yo pasaba todo el día con él, excepto cuando andaba de misiones, ya que me había cambiado a su "mansión" ya que era muy grande y como lo tenía que vigilar, llegamos a un acuerdo, sobretodo debido a que mi casa era mucho menos espaciosa que la de él. Al comienzo la casa era un desastre, pero luego de una semana de duro trabajo, la mansión Uchiha estaba totalmente limpia y era un lugar habitable.

También había querido confesarme a Sasuke, sin embargo nunca tenía la oportunidad ya que nos interrumpían o no era el momento indicado, a pesar de eso ambos estábamos perfectamente y yo había aumentado de peso a si que en general todo estaba en orden.

Ahora me encontraba sentado en el sofá en living de la casa, cuando sentí como Sasuke entraba a la habitación.

- Dobe – refunfuñe molesto por el apodo e infle mis mofletes.

- Teme, que no…-

- Te invito a comer ramen – me interrumpió – no has comido hace bastante ¿o no? – y era verdad ya que Tsunade me lo había prohibido durante un tiempo, permitiéndome comer solo verduras y cosas según ella "nutritivas y saludables" y Sasuke me obligaba a comer aquella "dieta equilibrada", de hecho no sabía si él me cuidaba a mí o yo me encontraba vigilándolo… creo que empecé a pensar que era lo primero…

- ¿En serio me vas a invitar al Ichiraku? – dije con mis ojitos brillosos de la emoción.

- Si, Dobe, y vamos antes de que me arrepienta –

Cuando escuché su afirmación me lancé a sus brazos sin tomar en cuenta el impulso, por lo que caímos ambos al piso; yo con mis brazos por detrás de su cuello, y el con sus manos en mi cadera por lo que me sonrojé notablemente.

- Yo… etto… gomen… - titubeé totalmente rojo, pero fui interrumpido nuevamente por él.

- Usuratonkachi, te ves lindo sonrojado – me dijo tranquilamente, y debido a su comentario me ruboricé más… si eso era posible.

- Baka – protesté, girando mi rostro hacia otro lado, más Sasuke me giró con su mano derecha el rostro para luego posar sus labios sobre los míos.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente de la impresión, sin embargo ni un minuto después me dejaba llevar por el beso. Cerré mis ojos, sintiendo como Sasuke con una de sus manos recorría mi torso y la otra la tenía firmemente sujetada en mi cintura mientras yo aún seguía rodeando su cabeza con mis brazos. Y en tan solo un segundo me había girado para quedar encima de mí. Lamentablemente necesitábamos oxígeno por lo que tuvimos que separarnos.

- Naru…Me gustas – Me dijo sin darme tiempo para nada ya que de nuevo estaba devorándose, literalmente, mi boca…Tal vez hoy no comería ramen…

………..

El azabache, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad del rubio, explorando cada rincón, y el rubio trataba de seguirlo con su lengua inexperta, ambos luchando por tener el control sobre su compañera. Aunque el pelinegro salía victorioso, debido a que el rubio era un poco inexperto y considerando que su único beso había sido el que había tenido por accidente en la academia.

El ojiazul se separó levemente de SU neko para poder preguntarle algo, ya que le quedaba una duda, y no era por ser celoso… tal vez un poco pero sobretodo era curiosidad.

- Sasuke – comenzó el rubio girando sutilmente su rostro por la vergüenza – alguna vez has besado a otra chica o a otro chico en este tiempo –

- Acaso te molestaría – dijo el azabache, sonriendo prepotentemente con la intención de molestar al kitsune.

- Claro que no, baka – hizo un tierno puchero

- Usuratonkachi – respondió el azabache para luego besarlo nuevamente.

Seguido de esto, tomó al rubio estilo nupcial para llevarlo a su habitación. Lo acostó suavemente en la cama para luego posesionarse en cuatro sobre él. Le quitó rápidamente la camisa que llevaba puesta para tener el camino libre.

Comenzó por morder el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio, sintiendo como el menor se comenzaba a excitar, dando pequeños mordiscos al bajar hasta el cuello para pasar a besarlo, dejando pequeños chupones, marcando como suyo al ojiazul. Mientras que su mano la metía por el pantalón para empezar a acariciar el miembro del rubio por encima del bóxer.

- Sa… Sasuke… no hagas eso… - decía un abochornado kitsune –

- Tranquilízate… todo va a estar bien… te gustará – contestó el azabache quitándole el bóxer al kitsune

El rubio empezó a participar, aunque se encontraba nervioso al ser su primera vez. Empezó quitándole la ropa al ojinegro, mientras que este último bajaba hasta las tetillas del menor, chupándolas y mordiéndolas suavemente, haciendo que soltara leves gemidos y continuaba acariciando el pene de Naruto.

Cuando ambos estuvieron totalmente desnudos, Sasuke bajó hasta el miembro del rubio para remplazar sus manos, por su lengua, pasándola por los testículos de este, mientras que con una mano jugaba con las tetillas de Naruto y con la otra acariciaba la ingle, haciendo que se desesperara.

- Ahh… Sa… Sasuke… Hazlo – pedía un desesperado kitsune y hablando entrecortadamente debido a la excitación del momento.

- Hacer… que…- decía sensualmente, tratando de que SU zorrito le rogara.

- Ahh… ya sabes… - rogaba – ¡Mámamela… de una vez!

- Como… tú ordenes – dijo entrecortadamente con una sonrisa prepotente

Se metió el miembro del rubio de una sola vez, chupándola lentamente en un comienzo y aumentando la velocidad. El azabache lamía la longitud del rubio igual que un niño lamiendo una paleta, saboreando aquel delicioso manjar…

El Uchiha se excitaba cada vez más al oír los gemidos del ojizul, que iban en aumento debido al placer que Sasuke le estaba causando mientras el rubito acariciaba los cabellos azabaches de su koibito.

- Ahh… Sa…Sasu…ya me…- Gimió Naruto, para seguido de esto eyacular en la boca de su neko – Gomen – se disculpó una vez recuperada un poco la respiración.

El ojinegro llevo tres dedos a la boca del rubito haciendo que este último los comenzara a lamer igual que si se tratase de una paleta de helado, en seguida introdujo el primer dedo moviéndolo en círculos y haciendo que el ojiazul se quejara por la molestia. Así siguió con el segundo y el tercero moviéndolos circularmente sin detenerse hasta que el rubio dejó de quejarse y comenzó a soltar pequeños gemiditos debido al placer ocasionado; y cuando creyó haberlo preparado lo suficiente levanto sus piernas para acomodarse; colocando las piernas del rubio en sus hombros e introduciendo lentamente su miembro en la virginal entrada de Naruto.

- Te…Teme ¡DUE…LE! – Se quejó al sentir un dolor punzante, ya que tres dedos no se comparaban con el pene del azabache, mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus bellos ojos azules – sa…sácalo…

- Tranquilo… ya… pasará…- habló entrecortadamente con los ojos cerrados al sentir una fuerte oleada de placer mientras introducía su pene en el rubio.

Cuando logró meter todo su miembro se quedó quieto, besando las lágrimas que aún salían de los ojos de su zorrito, hasta que finalmente SU kitsune comenzó a mover las caderas para señalarle que ya podía comenzar a moverse y el dolor poco a poco iba desapareciendo. En un comienzo las embestidas eran lentas, pero luego empezaron a ser rápidas y profundas haciendo que el rubito tuviera que cerrar sus ojos debido al goce que le estaba ocasionando el ojinegro.

- Ahhh… Sasu… motto…motto… -

- Na…Naru…eres…exquisitamente es…estre…cho… - gemía el azabache

El rubio se separó rápidamente de Sasuke, haciendo que este se quejase, lo tomó de los hombros e hizo que el ojinegro quedara recostado en la cama mientras el se sentó a horcajadas de su neko, auto penetrándose y haciendo que el placer de Sasuke aumentara al sentir la estrechez en la cual se encontraba su miembro y al ver a Naruto sobre él totalmente desnudo, causándole aquella deliciosa sensación, con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, y pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalando por su rostro.

Sasuke rodeó el pene de Naruto y comenzó a masturbar a Naruto al mismo tiempo de las embestidas, provocando que el rubio se sintiera en el mismo cielo.

- Yo…etto… ah… me...vengo…- Dijo el rubio llegando al clímax y arqueando su espalda y cerrando los ojos. Y debido al placer otorgado llegó al orgasmo derramándose en la mano del azabache.

- Yo… también – exclamó roncamente para venirse en el interior de SU kitsune y caer encima de él.

El azabache salió del interior de su amado y se acomodó junto a él, rodeándolo por la cintura, acariciando los rubios cabellos y besando las mejillas de este.

Naruto aún con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas sonrojadas abrazó a su ahora koi y se dejó mimar por el pelinegro.

El ojinegro se detuvo las caricias hacia su rubito para mirarlo y posar sus labios, ahora en un beso tierno y solo demostrando su amor.

- Dobe… tú fuiste y has sido mi único amor… y al único que he besado – sonrió sinceramente el azabache.

- Baka – sonrió el rubio, ya sabiendo que había sido el único en la vida de SU neko.

- Usuratonkachi –

- Sasu-Teme… Ai shiteru – dijo el ojiazul dándole un casto beso en los labios

- Yo también Te amo Naru-Koi – respondió para luego posesionarse nuevamente arriba de él.

- IN-SA-CIA-BLE – deletreó, a lo que Sasuke sonrió prepotentemente para luego apoderarse de los labios del rubio.

Owari


End file.
